<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>simple mythology by syssarcoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793453">simple mythology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syssarcoses/pseuds/syssarcoses'>syssarcoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Come Eating, Cum Total: Anakin 3 Obi-Wan 1, Dirty Talk, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairy Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has a Big Dick, Oral Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syssarcoses/pseuds/syssarcoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you going to dance with me?” Anakin says, extending his flesh hand to the man. This is where humans fail. Any human who sets foot inside the fairy ring will be compelled to dance until they succumb to exhaustion. This human will be like all the others.</p><p>The man looks at him in surprise, but it’s the kind of surprise that appears when someone has finally seen something they’ve long believed in, not a frightened or disbelieving surprise. He winks at Anakin and says, “I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. iced tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter will not have any explicit sex in it, but that's definitely where we're headed, so the E rating is just to be safe. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on a mushroom in the center of the circle, Anakin feels the human approach before he sees him. Making sure he’s still not visible to human eyes, he watches as the man appears to inspect the meadow, leaning down to look at the wildflowers and smell them, gently running his hands over their petals, but not picking them. Interesting. Most humans don’t hesitate before ripping off pieces of plants when they appear in this meadow. But it’s been a long time since Anakin has been here and seen a human. The meadow is remote and most hikers don’t dare to brave the trail that leads to it. This human is different. Anakin can sense it. But he’s still a human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Auburn hair and neatly trimmed beard, pale skin, a decent height for a human. Anakin muses over whether to try and lure him in, his delicate wings fluttering in the slight breeze. But what’s this? The man seems to have spotted the circle, and is now walking towards it, an expression of curiosity gracing his features. This is where the fun begins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man reaches the fairy ring and crouches down beside it, seemingly admiring the mushrooms arranged in a circle in the grass. This is the moment Anakin lives for. Shedding his invisibility, he now hovers off of his mushroom seat and flits towards this man, hovering in front of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to dance with me?” Anakin says, extending his flesh hand to the man. This is where humans fail. Any human who sets foot inside the fairy ring will be compelled to dance until they succumb to exhaustion. This human will be like all the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looks at him in surprise, but it’s the kind of surprise that appears when someone has finally seen something they’ve long believed in, not a frightened or disbelieving surprise. He winks at Anakin and says, “I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer.” His voice is perfectly accented, flowing into the breeze as a pleasant wave of sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin knows two things: one, that this being is human, and two, that he <em> knows </em>. Anakin smiles and says, “Come on, just a short dance. I promise you won’t even be able to keep track of time, it’ll be so fun.” He knows his smile is always what lures in these unsuspecting travelers. It always works.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the man seems unfazed by Anakin, and simply holds his hand out, palm up, and says, “My friend, I would love to dance with you, but I hardly know you. Would you be so kind as to sit with me and tell me your name? I promise you can sit on my hand without fear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin is confused now. Not only has this person shown no signs of being afraid or even overly surprised, now he is offering to sit with Anakin and <em> talk </em> . Anakin has never seen a human who didn’t immediately fall under his spell. But he sees his reflection in this man’s clear blue eyes and he suddenly knows what this feeling is. He’s <em> intrigued </em>. He’s built his life around the idea that all humans were good for nothing except destroying the environment and being lured into fatal dances. But this human, he feels different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He alights on the man’s palm and bows somewhat ironically before raising his eyes to the man’s own and asking, “What’s your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man smiles at him  like he knows all of his secrets and says, “Oh, you won’t get me like that, little friend. You can call me Ben. That’s all you need for now. What is your name?” Anakin has never had a great fondness for humans, but the way this <em> Ben </em> is looking at him with such utter fascination has him wanting more of this interaction. And suddenly, the idea of Ben dancing until he’s fatigued to death doesn’t seem all that appealing anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll play your game,” Anakin says. “You can call me Vader, and that’s all <em> you </em>need for now.” And Anakin lets himself float down to land completely on Ben’s palm, sitting cross legged. He looks up at him, waiting for the response he’s sure will come. He’s sure this human will become frustrated with him and demand to know his name, or demand to know things about the fairy realm that Anakin would never reveal. His self preservation instincts may be somewhat lacking, but he knows better than to do certain things, certain things being telling a human most things a human would want to know in this situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Vader, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ben says. “I’d bow for you like you did for me, but as you can see I’m kind of crouched right now. Speaking of that, I brought a lovely picnic for myself today. Would you mind if I set it up? You are of course welcome to share with me.” Ben flashes another smile that makes Anakin’s little heart flutter. It’s bizarre; he shouldn’t feel anything but slight derision for human beings, but now, with the trees’ leaves rustling in the summer breeze, with this man looking down at him and asking for a picnic, Anakin can’t help but want to spend the rest of his day with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could use a picnic. It’d been a while since I had one,” Anakin says, and he flies up to sit upon Ben’s shoulder as Ben stands to his full height. Anakin flits around Ben’s head as Ben sets up the picnic, placing a blanket on the grass and then arranging a water bottle and a sandwich as nicely as he can in front of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not much,” Ben says, “I’m not much of a cook, but a sandwich seems appropriate enough for a picnic.” He looks to Anakin as if he values his opinion and would very much like to hear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s nice,” Anakin says, “at least, for a human.” And he flies into Ben’s face to give him the tiniest of fairy kisses on the nose, something he knows Ben will barely be able to feel, but he’ll know it happened, like a lovely scent you smell on the wind but then lose as soon as you exhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben looks surprised and delighted, and Anakin is finding himself more and more enchanted by this strange, knowledgeable man who’s shown up in his domain. Anakin has lived for quite a while, but he’s never met a human quite like this. This man is drawing him in, luring him in a way that’s devoid of any malice or hidden agenda. Anakin can feel it. Like an old cottage whose shelves are finally dusted of cobwebs, Anakin is waking up, and he likes what’s awakened him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for your kind words,” Ben laughs a little as he touches his own face in wonder at Anakin’s kiss. Anakin wonders what Ben would think if he were able to show him a unicorn. Unfortunately, those have all run into the sea and vanished, but perhaps Anakin will venture there one day with Ben under the moonlight and show him how the crests of the waves appear like the spires of their horns when you look from <em> just </em> the right angle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little one, are you listening?’ Ben’s voice breaks Anakin out of his daydream. He was floating away with ideas of taking this human to see other mythical creatures, and he’s not even known him for an hour yet. Anakin needs to get ahold of himself. Or maybe he doesn’t. Maybe this was meant to happen. After all, Anakin has grown so very lonely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Ben, I’m listening. What is it?” Ben holds out a small piece of his sandwich to Anakin, and Anakin carefully takes it in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to make sure you were here with me, little one. You seemed to venture off there for a moment, in a way.” Ben’s voice is kind, and reminds Anakin of the first flowers of spring blooming from under a frosty blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here,” Anakin replies, and then bites into the sandwich. It’s not bad, if a little hard to eat because of Anakin’s size, but Anakin is more focused on Ben’s face, which betrays his endearment towards Anakin. Anakin understands. Fairies are easy to like, easy to <em> want </em> . But this feels purer than any other time he’s encountered a human. Something about this feels oh so very <em> right </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Vader, how long have you been in this forest?” Ben asks, looking to Anakin with a politely curious expression on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve been here forever,” Anakin replies nonchalantly. “Since the time of kings and queens and knights with their loud jousting. That’s one thing I don’t miss from visiting the human world, though it’s gotten even louder recently, I hear. It’s always getting louder. And brighter. You humans love your cities.” Anakin, no longer interested in his piece of the sandwich, flies over to Ben’s opaque water bottle and asks, “What’s inside this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben looks like he wants to delve deeper into Anakin’s answer about his life, but he seems content to humor Anakin, because he says, “Iced tea. I know you should only bring water for hiking, technically, but I make the tea myself at home and it really is quite refreshing. Would you like to try some?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nods and Ben opens the water bottle, then looks apologetic and says, “I’m sorry; I spoke without thinking. I don’t know how you’re going to be able to drink out of this, considering your size. Once again, my apologies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin scoffs and flies off to a place just outside the reaches of the picnic blanket. He internally says the magical command and feels his body grow larger, to the size of a human who’s approximately six feet tall. He can feel Ben’s surprised eyes on him, and sees Ben stand up and walk towards him. Anakin allows this approach, feeling a spike of pride at the way Ben’s eyes have lit up with curiosity once more. Why does he enjoy seeing positive reactions from this man? The thought darts about in his mind like a restless bird of prey until he subdues it, choosing instead to focus on how beautiful Ben looks as he smiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you…?” Ben asks, seemingly enraptured by Anakin’s now larger size. He looks at Anakin not as if he were a creature in a zoo to be ogled, no, he looks at him as if he is a marvel of nature, to be gazed at in awe and respected. Anakin likes this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a fairy thing,” Anakin shrugs, and then he notices Ben looking him up and down, intrigued. He feels he could watch this man and his little physical idiosyncrasies forever. But he knows he will never have that much time. He has today, and that will have to be enough. But maybe… The thought is banished from his mind almost instantly. Not now. Not today. That is a thought for a later time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All too soon, Anakin sees Ben reaching a hand towards him and asking, “May I?” as he looks at what Anakin’s wearing. Of course. Anakin should’ve expected this. It’s June, as the humans say, but Anakin is wearing the embodiment of winter, a short dress made of the crystals of the first frost to touch a living thing. It’s lethal to humans if they so much as touch it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, I can touch you, but if you touch what I’m wearing, a bitter frost as cold as the dead of winter will seep into your bones. You’ll be dead in minutes.” Anakin has never warned a human like this before. He’s always smirked and twirled around and said, “Of course,” when they asked to touch his ethereal raiment. It was their fault for being too curious, Anakin always has told himself. But here, now, he’s finding more and more that he wants to keep this human safe, protect him from any harm or accident that might possibly befall him, and even more than that, he wants to see him be happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well,” Ben says. “Thank you for warning me, Vader. Now, would you like to sit back down?” Ben gestures with his arm towards the nearby picnic blanket. Anakin holds his hand out, a clear invitation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lead the way, Ben,” Anakin says, and Ben gently takes Anakin’s flesh hand and directs them towards the picnic blanket once more. The moment Ben takes Anakin’s hand is electric; that simple touch sends a kind of clear desire rushing through Anakin’s veins, and Anakin finds himself wanting to lean into it, to let Ben wrap him in his arms and carry him to the blanket instead as they both laugh into the sunny summer air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like wildflowers overgrowing the ruins of an ancient civilization, Ben caresses Anakin’s hand with all the gentleness a first real touch deserves. In all of Anakin’s long life, he’s never been held quite like this, never been treasured the way he knows Ben is already treasuring him. He wants to run through the forest with Ben while birds sing in the treetops above them. He wants to take Ben away into his fairy realm, never again to see another one of those other humans, to be Anakin’s forever. He wants to show Ben all the secret places where creatures thought to be long extinct still appear under the moonlight. He wants to share all of this with Ben, and he’s only just met him. Perhaps, Anakin thinks, Ben is like one of those long disappeared unicorns. A unique form of life, the likes of which he may never see again. He can’t let him get away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they sit down atop the picnic blanket, Anakin smiles and Ben and says, “Could I try some of that iced tea now? You said you made it yourself, so I hope it’s good.” He fixes Ben with a look of playful expectancy, challenging him to rise to the occasion and banter with Anakin. And Ben, like his nature appears to be, does not disappoint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Ben says, “it’s not every day, or every year, really, that I have the chance to serve a fairy, but I believe it will be to your liking. I may not be much of a cook, but I like to think I’m a bit of a master when it comes to making tea.” He grins at Anakin and holds the water bottle out to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin takes the bottle and their fingers brush ever so slightly, and the feeling is back. It makes Anakin feel almost slightly delirious, this sensation of touching Ben. His head is in the clouds and his body is fighting not to tremble and beg for more as he reluctantly withdraws his hand, longing creeping through him like a mist up a mountainside, making its presence known silently. He can’t help the little shiver that runs up his spine, tickling his vertebrae like tiny feathers. Whence it came he dares not say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you all right, Vader?” Ben asks, a look of concern darkening his features like a storm cloud. Anakin quickly realizes he needs to say something, but he doesn’t know exactly what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, I just got cold for a second; that’s all,” Anakin says, hoping Ben won’t press for more answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben now smiles at him again and says, “Well maybe you wouldn’t be so cold if you weren’t wearing the literal embodiment of winter, but what do I, a simple human, know?” And Ben bows at the waist from where he sits on the blanket, clearly trying to suppress a laugh. Anakin wants to hear that laugh, wants to hear it bubble up and float away into the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wear the literal embodiment of winter to keep humans like you from grabbing at me like they have the right to touch me without my consent. Just because I am a mythical creature doesn’t mean I can be poked and prodded at like a piece of meat,” Anakin says. That came out harsher than intended. Regret seeps through him like a liquid shadow. He should probably apologize. This human has been nothing but kind to him since they met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this human is apparently not done surprising him with his kindness. Looking far from offended, Ben says, “I meant no disrespect, Vader. You must know I would never seek to harm you in any way, and I will keep my distance if that’s what makes you comfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin feels himself glow at the prospect that this human really <em> does </em> respect him. And more than that, there’s a feeling coming over him. He <em> wants </em> to be touched by this human. Wants it more than anything else right now. So he breathes out “Please touch me,” not knowing exactly what will happen but knowing that he wants this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben crawls over to where Anakin is sitting and sits right in front of him. Careful not to touch anything Anakin is wearing, he reaches a hand out and ever so gently brushes his knuckles against Anakin’s cheek, like a kiss which is all too soon forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin sighs reflexively, and as Ben withdraws his hand, Anakin grabs it by the wrist. Ben looks surprised, but allows Anakin to keep his grip on his wrist, his hand relaxing as if he and Anakin are old friends rather than a fairy and a human who’ve only just met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Anakin brings Ben’s hand back to his face, Ben cups Anakin’s cheek and Anakin leans into it, a little gasp leaving his lips as he feels Ben touch him in such an intimate way. Anakin’s affection for this man is growing like a most pleasant sort of weed, taking over his mind and filling his head with thoughts of what he wants to experience with him. And unlike ever before, he's finding himself actually attracted to Be. He's attracted to this human. He wants him. He wants Ben to touch him more. He wants Ben to move his hand down lower and caress his neck. He wants Ben to go even further. He wants Ben to take him, out on this picnic blanket in the middle of the summer air. Anakin imagines writhing underneath Ben, pinned by his strong arms as Ben thrusts into him and makes him whimper. He wants--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obi-Wan. My name is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Ben says. Anakin is abruptly ripped from his reverie about all the things he’d like for Ben, no, Obi-Wan, to do to him. But what a pleasant way to be dragged out of one’s own mind. His name. His real, full name. He already trusts Anakin. And Anakin swears he will not abuse that trust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anakin. Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin says. If Obi-Wan can trust him enough to reveal his true name, Anakin can do the same for him. So he does, and his own name rolls off his tongue easily, more easily than it ever has. This is the first time he’s told a human his real name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Anakin, it’s nice to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The lovely art for this chapter was done by <a href="https://shatouto.tumblr.com/">shatouto</a> on tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. clementine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do promise the smut will come soon, but right now, enjoy Anakin taking Obi-Wan to his little secret hideout.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin shoots up in his bed of flower petals. A dream. A dream about a lovely man who took him by the hand and led him to a picnic blanket. A man who touched his cheek like he was made of glass. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not just a dream, then. A dream about something that happened, and oh, Anakin is supposed to meet him today at the meadow. Anakin jumps out of bed and grabs the batch of cookies he’d made for Obi-Wan and rushes through the forest, zipping through the trees like an arrow, flying towards his target, the meadow, with ultimate precision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrives and Obi-Wan is standing by the fairy ring where they’d first met, admiring it again. He’s writing or sketching in a notepad, and Anakin feels his cheeks heat up with a slight blush as Obi-Wan looks up and notices him approaching. Anakin waits until he’s a few feet away from Obi-Wan, and then transforms into his human size, and walks the rest of the way towards Obi-Wan, his confident stride not betraying his nervousness at seeing the man again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks so pleased to see Anakin that it has him feeling apprehensive about what he’s trying to do. But no matter; he will face this man and whatever happens will happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, it’s lovely to see you again!” Obi-Wan says, extending both his arms as if expecting a hug, but then apparently thinking better of it and withdrawing them, saying, “I’m sorry, I forgot. I must not touch you that way.” And he carefully returns his notepad to his backpack, looking a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin giggles as he now extends his arms the way Obi-Wan had before and says, “I’m wearing spring today, Obi-Wan; you don’t have to be afraid.” And he waits for Obi-Wan to accept his offering, this gift he’s never before given to a mortal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking a bit unsure, Obi-Wan closes the distance between them and wraps Anakin in his arms, his embrace reminiscent of the sun on this warm summer day. Or, the sun that used to be out. Anakin is broken out of the warmth of Obi-Wan’s embrace as he feels a drop of water land right on his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan extricates himself from Anakin’s arms and says, “Oh, I’m sorry, Anakin. I didn’t bring an umbrella and I’d hate to make you stand out in the rain. I can leave so you can return home, and we can meet another time if you’d like.” Obi-Wan doesn’t sound like someone trying to get out of something; he sounds like someone who desperately wants Anakin to find a solution to their little problem. And Anakin thinks he knows just the thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I know a place where we’ll both be dry,” Anakin says. “Come with me.” And he reaches out his prosthetic hand hand to Obi-Wan now, hoping against all weather odds that Obi-Wan will take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan does. He takes Anakin’s hand and says, “Lead the way, my dear Anakin.” My </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin. The words come out of Obi-Wan’s mouth and Anakin wants them to replay in his mind forever. My dear Anakin. But there will be time for that later. Right now, he must take Obi-Wan to the cottage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugs at Obi-Wan’s hand and they venture into the forest surrounding the meadow. It begins to rain harder, and Anakin only laughs, tugging at Obi-Wan’s hand harder as they begin to run. Animals watch them as they go, but Anakin has no time to introduce Obi-Wan to the timid deer or the cheerful woodpecker. He’s on a mission to get Obi-Wan somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here they are. The cottage hasn’t been lived in for decades, and it’s far off from any trail, so it’s never been torn down. Flowers and vines grow over its roof, and though it’s old, it’s in rather good shape, thanks in part to Anakin and his frequent visits. This is one of his favorite places, and he’s choosing to show it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan may never know the gravity of the choice that Anakin is making, but the choice has been made nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to Obi-Wan now as they stop running, looking to see his reaction. If his expression is anything to go by, he looks positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, is this where you live?” Obi-Wan asks, sounding astonished. Anakin wonders how much Obi-Wan cares about where he lives. Obi-Wan could never fit into his actual house, but maybe one day, Anakin will show it to him anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Anakin says as they walk towards the door. “I live somewhere not far off from here, but this is where I come when I want to read my books. This place keeps them nice and dry for me. Come on, let’s get out of the rain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin lifts the charm he’s placed on the lock and opens the door. As they walk into the living room of the cottage, Anakin peeks towards Obi-Wan to see what his reaction is. He’s not disappointed. Obi-Wan is looking around in wonder, like he’s just discovered a new star. He accidentally bumps into one of Anakin’s gossamer wings as he’s looking, and Anakin flinches away. His wings are sensitive, after all, and he doesn’t like them touched without warning, although Obi-Wan’s touch wasn’t painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, my friend,” Obi-Wan says, backing up slightly but not removing his hand from Anakin’s. “I didn’t mean to do that. I was just a bit overwhelmed by how well you’ve kept this cottage up.” He smiles at Anakin now, and Anakin was never angry to begin with, but now he’s just overflowing with affection for Obi-Wan. He wants to show him everything he knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Obi-Wan. Come here, touch them. If you’re gentle, I promise I won’t mind,” Anakin says, now looking at Obi-Wan with hope that grows in his chest like a tender sprout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s face betrays his trepidation at first, but he reaches out a hand and gently runs it over one of Anakin’s wings. Anakin leans into it slightly, closing his eyes, and a sigh escapes him, a soft “Oh,” leaving his lips to travel in the air between he and Obi-Wan’s mouths. Anakin’s eyes fly open as he realizes what he’s done, what he’s said, what he’s revealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, little one, you are so dear,” Obi-Wan says. “Although I suppose you’re not so little anymore, now are you? You’re a bit taller than I am.” And as Obi-Wan withdraws his hand, he straightens his shoulders so that he’s at his full height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still a bit shaken by the whole experience, Anakin chuckles nervously and says, “Yes, I like to be tall when I’m in this form,” not citing why or how he came to that conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you look quite stunning,” Obi-Wan says, smiling. And he takes one step closer to Anakin, cautious yet firm in his advance. Anakin doesn’t back away. Obi-Wan snakes an arm around Anakin’s waist and looks into his eyes, their noses now touching, just barely. Anakin feels his wings flutter slightly in excitement. He wants this so badly. If only those last inches between he and Obi-Wan were taken away. Well, if he has to do it himself, he will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he does. Anakin presses his lips to Obi-Wan’s gently, the barest featherlight kiss that ever was. Then he withdraws, feeling a little shy now that the adrenaline of the initial action is gone. But excitement is still pumping through his veins, and he looks to Obi-Wan for his reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their noses are still touching, and Obi-Wan speaks almost directly into Anakin’s mouth as he says, “That was delightful, my dear, but I do believe you’ve been carrying something this entire time and haven’t mentioned what it is. I should very much like to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Anakin’s head clears a bit and he backs away, holding out the cookies he’d made, wrapped in cloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Obi-Wan breathes. “They grew in size with you.” He’s looking at Anakin as if he’s dying to ask more, but is holding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s another fairy thing,” Anakin says, shrugging. “Anyway, I made you some cookies.” And he removes some of the cloth they’re wrapped in and shows Obi-Wan his creation. Now he wonders how much Obi-Wan really knows about fairies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks at the cookies cautiously but as if he’s very intrigued, then he says, “That’s very kind of you, Anakin, but we both know I can’t accept them. If I eat anything you give me, I’ll be trapped in your realm forever, and as much as I love spending time with you, I don’t know that today is the day I’ll choose to leave my old life forever. I hope you understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin crumbles a little inside, like a bridge that’s lost all its support. He feels as though Obi-Wan is rejecting him wholeheartedly, and all the music in his soul that was struck up at their kiss has been quieted. He turns away from Obi-Wan and mutters, “It’s fine,” as he waves his hands and thinks of a charm and the cookies disappear, as if they never were at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan reaches out to grab his wrist, the most direct way he’s touched Anakin yet, and Anakin stares down at the place where their bodies are joined in this way. He looks back up at Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan says, “It’s not fine, Anakin. You must understand. These encounters with you will already haunt me in the best way for the rest of my life, regardless of how this ends. Don’t use trickery as your way into my heart. We both know better than to think that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiles sadly, a whirlwind of lost opportunities reflected in his face as he says, “You’re right. But now we have nothing to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is where you’re wrong, dearest. I might not have a picnic, but I do have a little something we could eat. But first, show me around this cottage of yours. You seem to have acquired a great deal of things over the years.” And he releases Anakin’s wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well first I want to show you my books,” Anakin says, now setting the cookies down on the coffee table in the living room and leading Obi-Wan over to the bookshelf. He has a feeling Obi-Wan will like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Obi-Wan breathes out as he sees the books in Anakin’s collection. “First editions of Sense and Sensibility, The Hobbit, A Christmas Carol...Anakin where and how did you get all of these?” Obi-Wan turns to him in wonder, his expression questioning, no longer shielding his true feelings behind a screen of politeness. He really wants to know, and Anakin imagines he wants the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Anakin begins, “some of them were given to me by humans who I’ve met over the years. Others I stole from the personal libraries of wealthy people. Humans are so easy to fool sometimes, especially when you can turn invisible.” Anakin grins at Obi-Wan now, knowing Obi-Wan will see how his canine teeth are especially sharp today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly unfazed, Obi-Wan smiles back at him and says, “Ah, yes, we humans can be rather unobservant at times. But, however you obtained this collection, it is rather impressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin feels pride rush through him. He wants to impress this human, which is a new feeling for him, but he welcomes it with open arms, letting the gates within his heart unlock and allowing the essence of Obi-Wan Kenobi inside. Excitedly, he now says, “If you like this collection, I have something to show you that I think you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come over here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Anakin grips Obi-Wan’s wrist, leading him over to a wall of the cottage where there hangs a simple sketch. A young man with wavy hair and a scar over his eye. Obi-Wan reaches out his arm as if to touch it, to see if it’s really there, but then withdraws his arm. Anakin can see his eyes travel from the subject of the sketch to the name signed in the corner, and Anakin watches as Obi-Wan’s eyes widen in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Michelangelo,” Obi-Wan whispers. “He only ever signed the Pieta. Or so I thought. Is this...?” He trails off, clearly wanting the answer but perhaps being too amazed to speak the whole question aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He didn’t only sign the Pieta, Obi-Wan. This just happens to be something he did sign. He was proud of this sketch of me, said it was one of the times he’d most felt alive while capturing someone’s likeness. I enjoyed my time in Italy.” He knows he’s said it maybe more casually than he should have. After all, mortals live such short lives, born and then dying in a flash, their existences like flowers that begin to wither just as soon as they’ve sprung up. Perhaps he should be a little more careful with his words. Then again, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>planning on making this human immortal in some way, somehow, no matter what it takes. Anakin has never been one to mull over decisions for an inordinate amount of time. He’s chosen this human, and he wants him forever. That’s just a fact of Anakin’s existence now, as sure as the changing of the seasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m happy to have learned something new,” Obi-Wan says, his voice still having a rather breathless, awe-inspired quality to it. Anakin wants to show him one more thing before they sit down at the table to eat. He’s sure if Obi-Wan liked the Michelangelo sketch, he’ll enjoy this as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls Obi-Wan into the bedroom of the cottage and watches as his eyes widen once more when he sees the black suit of armor Anakin owns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get this?” Obi-Wan asks. “How old is it? Did you ever wear it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiles and nods before saying, “It was given to me by an old friend, someone whose name is long forgotten by history. It’s hundreds of years old; I couldn’t tell you exactly how old. When you’re like me, the ages of the earth seem to blend together after a while. And yes, I’ve worn it. It’s steel, not iron, so it doesn’t hurt me. Remember when I mentioned knights and their loud jousting? Well, maybe I was a little too harsh. I jousted a few times, here and there. I was a very good warrior, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirks now and says, “I had no idea, Sir Skywalker. Perhaps the next time you joust, I will bring you a single rose to signify my favor.” Anakin knows Obi-Wan is teasing him, but there’s something about it that feels so sincere, the weight of what Obi-Wan is saying pierces right through him like an arrow flying straight and true. Obi-Wan must want him too. He can feel it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I’ll accept your rose, if I think you’re worthy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> favor,” Anakin counters, now squeezing Obi-Wan’s wrist, which he now realizes he’s held onto far too long for it to be considered mere excitement. Obi-Wan must know this, because he now wriggles his wrist out of Anakin’s grasp and holds out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin takes the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with Obi-Wan’s and leave their joined hands hanging between their bodies as they stand next to each other. Once again, Anakin can feel his heartbeat take off like a horse at the races at the very touch of Obi-Wan’s hand, and he hopes his wordless “yes,” will be enough for Obi-Wan to understand what exactly Anakin wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I see you do think me worthy of your favor after all,” Obi-Wan quips, as he tightens his grip on Anakin’s hand. “So, then, why don’t we go back to the kitchen so I can show you something of mine that I’d very much like for you to see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin only nods, and this time he allows Obi-Wan to lead him to the kitchen table. Obi-Wan now releases Anakin’s hand and says, “Have a seat, please,” as if he were the host this entire time. Anakin finds himself rather charmed, and sits at one end of the wooden table. Obi-Wan removes his backpack and takes out a book before sitting down himself. Anakin looks at the book’s cover and reads the title as Obi-Wan opens it: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disney’s Sleeping Beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan clears his throat and begins. “Once upon a time, there lived a kind king and gentle queen who longed to have a child. After many years of waiting, they were overjoyed when their daughter was born. They named her Aurora, which means, ‘dawn,’ because she brightened their lives with happiness just as the sun brightens the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin interrupts, saying, “I know this story. The Sleeping Beauty, or Briar Rose. It’s a French tale, and a pretty dark one at that. She’s cursed to sleep for one hundred years, and when the prince finds her, he--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this tale has been reiterated many times, and in many ways,” Obi-Wan cuts him off “and I’m sure you know of the very darkest incarnations of it. But I’m here to offer a slightly more hopeful version of this tale. In this version, the princess Aurora met the prince before he kissed her awake, she’d walked with him, ‘Once upon a Dream,’ as she called it, and they fell in love quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiles gently. This human really is pure in an interesting way. Not like untouched snow, no, for he can tell this human has weathered many things, but pure like a perfectly cut gemstone, having been refined by the sharpest of trials, the toughest of adversity. He longs to be the soft place where Obi-Wan lays his head, the safe place where Obi-Wan comes to rest. Obi-Wan has gained favor with him indeed, and he feels that he has gained favor with Obi-Wan. And he will not under any circumstance take that favor for granted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your version, Obi-Wan. Please, continue if you want,” Anakin says, leaning his elbows on the table and cradling his face in his own hands, staring at Obi-Wan with what he knows is an expression of eagerness, wanting to hear this “hopeful,” version of such a dark tale he heard decades and decades ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First,” Obi-Wan says, “I just remembered. I brought us something to eat.” And he reaches into his backpack that’s now sitting on the floor at his feet and pulls out a clementine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not very much,” Obi-Wan says, “but I thought we might split it as a little snack while I read. What do you say?” And now Obi-Wan looks at him hopefully, as if he’s just offered up something that means a great deal to him, and his blue eyes look like pools of clear water untouched by any storm, and Anakin finds himself nodding, the words which he’d imagined himself saying simply flying out of his head, forgotten, never to be uttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowns and says, “Little one, are you all right? You can still speak, can’t you?” He smirks teasingly at Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin rolls his eyes playfully and says, “Yes, Obi-Wan, I can still speak. And I’m human sized right now; I’m not little,” he finishes petulantly, pouting and staring at Obi-Wan with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckles and says, “Very well, not-so-little one. You are so dear. I think that’s what I’ll call you. Dear one. I think it fits. Would you like me to call you that? Dear one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin feels his cheeks heat up with the barest hint of a warm rosy blush as he says, “Yes, Obi-Wan. I’d like that very much.” He feels this thing, whatever it is, growing between them like a flower, unfurling its petals to drink in the sunlight of their attraction for each other. He wants to tend to it, nurture it until it grows to its full capacity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin watches as Obi-Wan places the book down on the table with one hand and begins peeling the clementine with his perfect fingers. Anakin’s eyes watch every motion, entranced by Obi-Wan, and he cares not if Obi-Wan happens to notice. Let him see just how badly Anakin wants to bask in every aspect of his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan makes quick work of the clementine and pulls it apart, reaching one hand out and offering half to Anakin. Anakin feels like now is the time he should take a leap into the abyss of uncertainty and hope the bottom isn’t too far down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to eat it by myself,” Anakin says, “I want you to feed me, Obi-Wan.” He knows the request is silly, and that Obi-Wan will probably laugh it off and refuse, but Obi-Wan simply looks at him with surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, dear one, but we should probably move to the couch so I can better reach you,” Obi-Wan says, and he stands, taking both halves of the clementine in one hand and the book in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both walk over to the couch, and Anakin feels a sense of delicious anxiousness. This will change the dynamic of their relationship, he knows it, and nothing will ever be the same. But Obi-Wan seems to want this as well, and the very idea that a human could reciprocate Anakin’s feelings without objectifying him is heady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sits on the couch and places the book down on one side of him and the clementine halves on top of it, and pats the spot next to him on his other side with his hand, smiling at Anakin as Anakin feels himself blush again. Anakin tries to sit on the couch with his back against it like Obi-Wan is doing, but he finds it to be rather difficult with his wings. Obi-Wan looks at him and rubs his beard, considering something, it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Obi-Wan grabs Anakin’s legs and swings them over his lap so Anakin’s back and wings are no longer pushed up against the back of the couch, and Anakin’s legs are slung over Obi-Wan’s thighs, careful to make sure they don’t knock over the book or the clementine. Now Anakin’s blush is as rosy as it can possibly be, and Anakin is unsure of exactly what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan speaks first, saying, “Is this okay, dear one?” He looks to Anakin for a response, clearly ready to rearrange himself if Anakin is feeling uncomfortable. And Anakin hastens to respond, to let him know that this is indeed all right, in so many ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, it’s fine,” Anakin says, smiling and holding his hand out so Obi-Wan can give him half of the clementine. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grabs the clementine halves and drops one into Anakin’s hand. Anakin sees this for what it is: Obi-Wan is now sharing pieces of his world with Anakin. This clementine, the new fairytale book, they’re all symbols of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin </span>
  </em>
  <span>has gained </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>favor, and how Obi-Wan will share it with him in turn, pouring his affection for Anakin out with such intensity that Anakin has barely the capacity to receive it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that,” Obi-Wan says, “so let’s begin where we left off.” And Obi-Wan’s perfect voice drifts through the air like a cloud, enveloping Anakin in its softness and almost lulling him to sleep were it not for his great interest in staying awake to experience Obi-Wan’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan reads through the book, pausing every few moments to eat a piece of clementine, and he makes good on his promise of feeding Anakin the pieces he’s given him, snatching sections of the clementine from out of Anakin’s palm, Anakin’s lips just barely touching the tips of Obi-Wan’s fingers, a gentle kiss that Anakin wishes could be something more. Anakin’s mind is on the feeling of Obi-Wan’s lips against his as he watches Obi-Wan’s mouth move while he reads, needing to feel more of that. Well, his fairy charms certainly aren’t exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Obi-Wan says, “The End,” and closes the book, Anakin eagerly looks to him and says, “That was wonderful. Now, Obi-Wan, is there anything you want right now? Anything you desire? I promise I can try my best to give it to you. Just tell me what it is.” This is the final test. This is where even Obi-Wan might fail. The obvious answer that humans always give is that they want Anakin, and Anakin sees through their selfish inclinations and destroys them. He hopes this human will be different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rubs his beard and looks very thoughtful, then he says, “Well, I rather miss winter. I should maybe like to see a nice, light snowfall. But it’s June, so don’t trouble yourself with trying to make that come true. I don’t know that even you can do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin just chuckles and says, “You underestimate my power. I can call in a few favors; just watch.” And he closes his eyes, focusing on the various deities and calling out for a few that he knows will help. After a moment, he feels it happen. His eyes fly open and he jumps off of Obi-Wan’s lap, grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand and pulling him up. Obi-Wan drops his book on the couch and lets Anakin pull him to the door of the cottage, both of them giggling at the spontaneity of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin opens the door of the cottage and pulls Obi-Wan through. The area just outside the cottage has been transformed into a sort of marriage between June and December, a light snowfall coming from the sky and falling to the grass below, snowflakes covering the blooming wildflowers and the sun shining through, making everything gleam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin turns to Obi-Wan to see a look of amazement on his face as snowflakes stick to his long auburn eyelashes. Obi-Wan looks to Anakin now and Anakin smiles, saying, “I warned you not to underestimate me. Watch this!” And he sticks out his tongue just before a snowflake lands on it, melting against its warmth. He closes his mouth and grins at Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very impressive,” Obi-Wan says, neither of them even shivering in this magical snowfall. But Anakin won’t be satisfied with just a compliment. No, he wants Obi-Wan to join in on this little game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet I can catch more,” Anakin says, winking at Obi-Wan now. His facial expression is impish, he knows, but he is still a mess of butterflies inside himself, aching for Obi-Wan’s approval, and his heart soaring when he obtains it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” Obi-Wan says, raising one eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. candlelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up, folks, Fairy Anakin is about to get fucked.</p><p>I'd like to especially thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto">Tomicaleto</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven">xeniaraven</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn">Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lde/pseuds/Is0lde">Is0lde</a> for helping me come up with ideas for this story, and really supporting me along the way. They're all phenomenal writers; go check them out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on now; take my hand. Those rocks are a bit slippery,” Anakin says, reaching out his hand to Obi-Wan as they hike through the forest. Anakin now grips Obi-Wan’s hand with inhuman strength and helps haul him up over a small bank of rocks by a stream they’d just crossed, its babbling sounds like music to Anakin’s ears on this fresh summer day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I must say, I don’t require so much help. I’m not an old man, not yet,” Obi-Wan quips, now removing his hand from Anakin’s grasp and finding his balance as they look out through the trees and to the small cave that is their destination. It’s been two months since Anakin first encountered Obi-Wan in his very favorite meadow, and now the August heat beats down through the leaves overhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Anakin says, “every day you don’t agree to let me make you immortal is a day closer to you getting old, Obi-Wan,” Anakin replies, his heart becoming heavy as if a wet blanket had been draped over it at the very thought of Obi-Wan aging and dying one day. But he tries to keep a smile on his face as he points to the mouth of the cave and says, “There, there it is. Our campout place for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin watches as Obi-Wan’s eyes widen a bit and he says, “Oh, I thought you meant you had a cabin or something of that sort up here. I didn’t realize you intended to actually camp out in a cave. How do we know that cave isn’t already housing someone or something else?” Obi-Wan sounds more pragmatic than nervous, and Anakin can’t help the way his heartbeat quickens a bit every time Obi-Wan speaks, like a nervous animal waiting to be released from its cage. One would think a few months together would dull the excitement Anakin feels when thinking of or experiencing Obi-Wan, but Anakin is just as excited as he was the first day he encountered him. So this is love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughs, and the sound travels through the clear air of the forest. He looks at Obi-Wan and says, “Don’t worry, everyone and everything in this forest knows that this is my cave. I’ve come here for years. I’ve got it all set up for us inside. Come see!” And he reaches a hand out to Obi-Wan, which Obi-Wan smiles at and then takes kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin leads Obi-Wan to the mouth of the cave and they walk inside, the ceiling tall enough to accommodate both of their heights without any issue. The inside of the cave is quite dark, the inky blackness of its depths spilling onto Anakin and Obi-Wan like a soothing wave, promising rest. But it is not quite time for that yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin releases Obi-Wan’s hand and asks, “Did you bring them?” hopefully. Perhaps Obi-Wan forgot. Perhaps he’s been reading the situation wrong for these past months and this isn’t what Obi-Wan really wants. Perhaps--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dear one,” Obi-Wan says as he removes his backpack from his back and sets it on the floor of the cave, opening it and rummaging around a little bit. He pulls out two small candelabras and then looks to Anakin and says, “Did you bring them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiles and says, “Of course,” and he removes the satchel across his shoulder and places it on the ground, pulling out several small candles. Fairy candles that will never melt, never go out in the wind or rain. He and Obi-Wan smile, though they can barely see each other in the dimness of the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin places the candles on the ground and whispers a charm, and they come to life, little spots of light in the darkness, complementing what’s left of the sunlight streaming in at the mouth of the cave. Obi-Wan is quick to gather the candles up and place them in the two candelabras. Anakin takes one of the candelabras and Obi-Wan takes the other, and they walk to opposite ends of the cave’s width, placing their respective candelabras on the floor so that light now floods the cave as a new wave, rushing out the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin hears Obi-Wan’s gasp before he has time to explain. He turns to Obi-Wan and sees him staring at a mattress that’s covered in pillows and blankets and lying on the cave floor. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>single </span>
  </em>
  <span>mattress. Anakin knew when he prepared this cave what he was hoping to get out of this “camping trip.” Now he can only hope that Obi-Wan wants the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rushes over to Anakin and grabs him by his upper arms, saying, “Dear one, what exactly is this? You need to tell me before I assume something and make us both very uncomfortable.” Obi-Wan’s eyes are pleading, the expression ruling his face as he looks desperately into Anakin’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once in his life, Anakin feels completely calm, completely centered, like a lily pad floating on the stillest of pools. He blinks once, twice, and then he speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you, Obi-Wan. I want you...I want you to make love to me,” Anakin finishes somewhat awkwardly. He wishes he knew exactly how to put into words what he’s feeling, and “I want you to fuck me,” just doesn’t seem to cut it, not for the first time he makes this request. It doesn’t begin to encompass his feelings. Oh well. He’s said it; the words have fallen from his lips and he can never retrieve them. All that’s left is to see how Obi-Wan will react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan for once has nothing to say. He simply moves his hands from Anakin’s arms to his face, cupping Anakin’s cheeks like he’s something inordinately precious. Then his lips are on Anakin’s, like so many times before that he and Anakin have shared kisses like this. Except, not quite like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan now opens his mouth slightly and traces the seam of Anakin’s lips with his tongue. Anakin is slightly unsure of what to do, testing these new waters as he is, but he knows enough to know that he needs to respond. So he opens his mouth slightly now, too, and lets Obi-Wan slide his tongue inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minute it happens, Anakin moans against Obi-Wan’s mouth. This is incredible. It’s like the moment he first saw Obi-Wan’s eyes. It’s like touching the pages of the book Obi-Wan brought him for the very first time again. It’s like that June snowfall. It’s torturous in its slowness and blissful in its unhurriedness. It’s like nothing Anakin’s ever felt and like everything he’s ever needed all at once. He knew he was falling in love, but now he’s plunging ever deeper into the delicious depths of Obi-Wan’s affection for him. It feels better than flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know if it’s seconds or hours later that Obi-Wan breaks away for air, both of them panting for breath as if they’d just run a marathon. What he does know is that he feels like he’s wasted all this time, waiting for a sign, waiting for the stars to align somehow, and he should’ve done this weeks ago. He’s spent all these seconds, minutes, hours, days, all waiting for his nerves to quiet down, when maybe he could’ve had Obi-Wan like this long ago. It makes him wonder what on earth he’s been doing with all of his life. He should’ve been by Obi-Wan’s side years ago. He should never have tried to tempt him using fairy tricks. He should’ve--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, are you okay?” Obi-Wan’s voice cuts through Anakin’s self-reprimanding like a most pleasantly sharp knife. Anakin realizes his eyes are still closed and slowly opens them, looking at Obi-Wan, who is brushing a thumb against his cheek and gazing at him worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you with me, dear one? We can stop if you need to,” Obi-Wan continues, his voice as soft as downy feathers, covering Anakin with a sense of peace, but not easing his desire or his yearning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin nods and says, “Yes, Obi-Wan. I just got lost in thought for a moment. I am so sorry for all the times I tried to trick you. You deserve better than that, better than me.” Anakin knows he’s flinging himself out into the open to be trampled down and abandoned should Obi-Wan wish it, but he cannot bring himself to care when the alternative is being dishonest with Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Obi-Wan only smiles so softly at him and leans in to plant a small, chaste kiss to his lips before saying, “Oh, Anakin, that was just your nature. You’ve been mistreated before and didn’t want it to happen again, so you were wary. I can hardly blame you for wanting to protect yourself. But now you know that’s not necessary with me, and that’s all that matters now. So don’t be so hard on yourself, dearest; we all put on armor when we fear being wounded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he suddenly feels the need to get the situation going faster, so he says, “Look in the inside pocket of my satchel,” without giving any further explanation. Obi-Wan looks at him like a man who’s asked a question he already knows the answer to, and walks over to where Anakin’s satchel is, pulling something out of the inside pocket and looking at it with a hint of disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” Obi-Wan trails off, as if he’s started up a sentence and expects Anakin to finish it for him when he’s no longer certain of the desired end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do sometimes venture of out of my forest, you know, for things I need. And I needed that,” Anakin says, matter of factly. He crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his chin up, proud of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan just walks back over to him, now carrying a packet of lube. “You really do want this, don’t you, dear one,” he says, now standing face to face with Anakin again. Anakin can feel Obi-Wan’s breath fanning across his face, and he wants to kiss him again, but he also wants other things, so he elects to whisper another charm to himself and watch as the ethereal clothing he’s wearing disintegrates before he and Obi-Wan’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes now widen and he looks to Anakin, saying, “Dear one, that wasn’t necessary. I could have helped you out of your clothes." But in the soft candlelight of the cave, he reaches out to take both Anakin’s hands, the flesh one and the metal prosthetic he made for himself so many years ago, and kiss the knuckles of each of them in turn, soft featherlight touches that have Anakin wanting to fall to his knees and beg for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today it seems Obi-Wan has other plans. Looking Anakin in the eye, he starts to sink to his knees, running his hands down Anakin’s legs as he does so. Anakin shivers a bit, even though the air around them is a near perfect temperature. He sees Obi-Wan take his cock into one hand and stroke it gently, and Obi-Wan’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, a movement which does not escape Anakin’s notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, already begging but not yet knowing exactly what he’s begging for. He wants this, all of this. Obi-Wan’s hands, Obi-Wan’s mouth, Obi-Wan’s cock. He wants to experience absolutely everything Obi-Wan has to offer, wants to let it wash over him, picking him up and sweeping him out to the sea of pleasure he knows is waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, and he opens his mouth to lick at the tip of Anakin’s hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Anakin moans, never having had this kind of stimulation before in his thousands of years of life. He longs for something to grip, something to claw into so he can have an anchor, but they’re not close enough to the cave wall, so he runs a hand through his own hair, pulling at it a bit in his desperation to hold onto something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan takes just the tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, and Anakin thinks he might actually be about to collapse. Obi-Wan’s tongue is so wet and warm so perfect as it moves against his cock, Anakin is beginning to understand why humans make such a fuss over sex. This is marvelous. It’s indescribable, beyond compare, and Obi-Wan is technically still barely touching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan removes his mouth from Anakin with a slight popping noise and looks into Anakin’s eyes as he says, “Am I really the first one? The first one to suck your pretty cock, to make you moan like that? Am I, dear one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin feels his blood pumping through his veins at a rapid pace, his head feeling as clear as a spring morning without a cloud in the sky as he looks down at Obi-Wan and threads his prosthetic hand through his hair and says, “Yes, Obi-Wan. There’s been nobody else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes light up like newborn stars, and he says, “Then let me make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you,” and takes Anakin’s cock into his mouth again, flattening his tongue against the bottom of it as he takes it deeper and deeper into his mouth. Anakin doesn’t know if he’ll be able to survive this, and he removes his hand from Obi-Wan’s hair and brings it down to cradle his cheek instead, afraid of tangling Obi-Wan’s hair but wanting so badly to have an anchor point of touch between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan moans against Anakin as his nose brushes the curls at the base of Anakin’s cock and Anakin feels the vibrations as acutely as a weapon that strikes true yet leaves no harm, only pleasure in its wake. Obi-Wan stills there now, and Anakin can feel the tip of his cock touching the back of Obi-Wan’s throat as Obi-Wan swallows around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Anakin whines, so ready for anything else Obi-Wan is ready to give him. He’s never felt anything like this before, not even remotely, and his brain is in a haze of bliss, his body already careening towards that edge that he wants so badly to be flung off of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why it’s happening so fast or how he even arrived at this point, but soon he’s panting and keening and saying, “Obi-Wan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m close.” He feels like he should be embarrassed, like he should feel he’s not performing properly, but with the way Obi-Wan is looking up at him, his eyes a little teary and his lips stretched around his cock, Anakin doesn’t feel the need to cling to any idea of who he thinks he should be. He simply is, and Obi-Wan is here with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he simply tries his best to steady himself and remember how to stay standing as his first orgasm hits him. And hit him it does. Anakin’s first orgasm is a pulsing ocean wave that pools in his lower stomach and is pulled out through his mouth. It’s being swept up in a riptide and wanting to drown. It’s Anakin being broken in by someone for the first time, and he still has so much yet he wants. As his eyes roll back in his head, he feels Obi-Wan swallowing around him once more as his come shoots to the back of Obi-Wan’s mouth, and he’s in complete ecstasy, moaning out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” to the air of the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Obi-Wan gently pulls off him, Anakin feels a bit sheepish. He rubs the back of his neck with his flesh hand and says, “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. That was probably really quick, huh?” He both needs and fears the answer, but before he can worry about exactly what Obi-Wan’s response will be, Obi-Wan is standing up and kissing him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan breaks away and cradles Anakin’s face in his hands as he says, “You were perfect, dear one, so perfect for me. I’ll never forget the sound of your moan when I made you come, the very first person to touch you like that.” And Obi-Wan surges forward, capturing Anakin’s lips again. Anakin relaxes into the feeling of Obi-Wan’s lips parting against his, gently opening Anakin’s mouth and sucking on his tongue softly as Anakin grows dizzy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally break apart for air, Anakin knows exactly what he wants. He closes his eyes and murmurs a charm and he feels his wings disappear into fairy dust that scatters on the rock floor of the cave. Obi-Wan looks on in astonishment, as if he can’t believe what he’s just seen, even though he’s already seen so much that would cause others to question their sanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, did you just…?” Obi-Wan asks, his arms reaching around Anakin’s back to touch his shoulderblades and find not even remnants of wings there. He now looks at Anakin, intrigued and slightly concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can make my wings disappear. They get in the way sometimes. How do you think I was able to wear armor or be part of human society whenever I wanted? Really, Obi-Wan, for someone who seems so smart, you can be a little dense sometimes. They’ll grow back in a day and everything will be as it was, don’t worry. Right now, I need something. I-I need you to take me, to make me yours, like I said before. I need it now.” Anakin pouts slightly, sticking out his full bottom lip in the hopes that he will be more convincing. Obi-Wan seems to need no further persuasion. He retrieves the lube and now offers his hand to Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin takes Obi-Wan’s hand and allows Obi-Wan to lead him the rest of the way to the mattress. Anakin, unsure of exactly what to do, lies down on top of it. On his back, naked, he can tell Obi-Wan likes what he sees because Obi-Wan is hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt, taking off his shoes, and undoing his pants, undressing as quickly as he possibly can before crawling on top of Anakin on the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then, Anakin, how would you like me to fuck you? Do you want me to take you like this, on your back? Want me to fill you up with my cock for the very first time? You want me to stretch you out, break you in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for anyone else who might ever want you, don’t you? I promise you dear one, once I’m inside you, fucking you so deep you can’t tell where I end and you begin, you’ll forget about anyone else who has ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>gained your favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So what do you say, darling, are you ready to be taken for the first time?” Obi-Wan speaks like someone who has fought long and hard for a prize and has only now finally obtained it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-yes,that sounds good,” Anakin says, unsure of exactly how to proceed, knowing he sounds silly. But he knows what matters is that Obi-Wan is here, on top of him, now reaching a hand out to thread his fingers through Anakin’s hair. Obi-Wan is perfect, Anakin muses, his skin lightly freckled, his body muscled so gracefully and his auburn hair and beard framing his handsome face. His eyes are now lit by the candles around the cave, and the gold of the flames is reflected in the lovely blue of Obi-Wan’s eyes. Anakin wants this moment to last forever and he also wants it to end so he can experience what is to come, so he saves the image in his mind and tries to focus his energy on getting this right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good? Anakin, I’m going to make every good feeling you’ve ever experienced pale in comparison to what you’re about to feel with me, and only me. But first I need you ready for me, all slick and open for me. Spread your legs, dearest. Let’s see that perfect, pretty hole of yours. Don’t be shy now,” Obi-Wan says, waiting for Anakin to respond. Anakin feels rather like he’s in a pool of molasses, his mind wanting to move quickly but his body slightly sluggish. But he has strength enough to spread his legs so that Obi-Wan can kneel between them as he slicks up his fingers with lube and positions one at Anakin’s entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin winces a bit when Obi-Wan’s finger breaches him. It feels slightly bizarre, but not bad, so he can’t complain. He wiggles his hips a little bit, getting used to the sensation. He knows with every second, every wall he’s ever built up against intimacy, every rule he’s made for interacting with humans, all of it will come crumbling down under Obi-Wan’s hand. But Obi-Wan is everything he wants, everything he needs, a ray of sunlight burning through the darkest of Anakin’s inhibitions, his kind eyes burning into Anakin’s soul and cleansing it of any fear. Anakin finds himself leaning into the pressure, and he barely notices when Obi-Wan adds a second finger with a murmured, “You’re so good for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan scissors his fingers apart, and Anakin reaches his flesh hand up to grip Obi-Wan’s arm as he really begins to feel the stretch. Obi-Wan stops for a moment and asks, “Are you okay, dear one? We can stop if you want. We don’t have to go any further.” And Obi-Wan looks at him with so much sincerity that Anakin could almost tear up from how deeply he knows Obi-Wan cares for him and wants him to be comfortable. But he wants this. More than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh yes, I’m okay; just please keep going,” Anakin responds, hoping it will be enough to keep Obi-Wan on track. He runs his hand up and down Obi-Wan’s arm, encouraging him to continue. Anakin is wound so tight, like a spring waiting to release, and all he needs is a little more attention from Obi-Wan, he knows it. Just a little bit more and he’ll freefall into pleasure again. He’s not sure what he needs, exactly, but he knows Obi-Wan can and will give it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, darling, I think I have something you’ll like. Hold still for a moment and you’ll see,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin goes deathly still, trying not to move a single muscle in his body, the beating of his heart becoming oddly obvious to him, the blood pounding in his ears. Then, Obi-Wan curls the two fingers he has inside Anakin, and he touches something wonderful. Something too wonderful for Anakin to do anything but arch his back and whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin grinds down against Obi-Wan’s fingers, saying, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why does that feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-Wan?” and letting his mouth fall open so he can breathe in quick gasps while he reaches down to stroke his own cock. Obi-Wan’s fingers are withdrawing slightly now, but just as Anakin twists his flesh hand around the tip of his cock, Obi-Wan curls his fingers again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s second orgasm is a delicious punch to the gut. It makes his legs tremble and his muscles tense up before relaxing into the feeling. He feels slightly drunk, like his limbs are slowly being liquified, and he can only gasp, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” as he comes in four long spurts on his stomach. The whole time, Obi-Wan is pushing against that lovely spot inside him and stroking his leg, easing him through it as he gazes at Anakin as though looking into Anakin’s face were the key to unlocking happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin comes down from his high and once again feels slightly embarrassed. He didn’t expect Obi-Wan’s ministrations to have that much of an effect on him, and in that little time, but now he’s lying on his back, covered with his own come, still panting, with Obi-Wan gazing at him...lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan now smiles wickedly and pulls his fingers out of Anakin so he can lean over him and lick long stripes across his stomach, cleaning the come off Anakin’s body with his tongue. He pauses in his movements to lift his head and look Anakin in the eyes as he says, “Dear one, you taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin shivers as Obi-Wan dips his head down once more to lick the last of the come up, his warm tongue soft against the skin of Anakin’s stomach. All the embarrassment Anakin had felt before melts away like the last icicles of winter under the warm rain of spring. He sighs, so blissed out already and satisfied, but then Obi-Wan looks up at him again, adoration on his face, and asks, “Do you want to continue, Anakin? Because there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much more I want to do to you, but if you’re finished for the night, we can stop here.” There is no ulterior motive in his tone, no hidden agenda that Anakin can sense. This human is truly unlike any other he’s met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says simply, now feeling that set of words is exactly what he needs to say. “I want you inside me. I don’t want to stop, not now.” he hopes the surety in his mind will transfer to the tone of his voice. It at the very least seems to be enough for Obi-Wan, because he nods at Anakin and smiles, his excitement shining through in that perfect smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan now positions three fingers at Anakin’s entrance and says, “You’re almost ready for me, dear one. I just need to make sure you won’t be hurt in any way, so bear with me. Ready?” Obi-Wan looks at Anakin for his response, and Anakin knows for a fact that if he were to say no, even now, Obi-Wan would withdraw his hand, would be content to simply snuggle with Anakin until they fell asleep. But Anakin knows what he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Obi-Wan, I’m ready for you,” Anakin says, his voice much steadier than he expected it to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan now pushes his three fingers in and curls them, and though Anakin just came, he’s already gasping and on the verge of begging for more. Obi-Wan’s touch is addicting, it’s electric, just like that first time their hands touched. But now, oh, Obi-Wan is getting to know him so much more intimately, and Anakin’s soul is drinking it up, drawing that adoration into himself and blooming into something new and beautiful. Whatever happens after this, Anakin will never be the same fairy he was when he first saw Obi-Wan in that meadow. Obi-Wan’s life has become entwined with his, forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in awe as he rhythmically moves his fingers in and out of him, getting just the right angle every time, and he says, “You’ve never had anyone touch you like this, have you, dear one? You’ve never had someone finger you open, get your tight hole all ready for their cock. This moment is yours and mine, Anakin. I’m going to have you in a way nobody else ever has, and you’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> every second of it as you’re fucked for the first time. Oh, darling, I can barely wait to have you on my cock, your perfect body clenching around me as you beg for more. All for me, just for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Obi-Wan curls his fingers once more and Anakin whines, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all for you, just for you Obi-Wan. I don’t want anyone else.” And maybe, Anakin thinks, maybe people say that in the throes of pleasure when they don’t really mean it, but he means every word. He wants Obi-Wan here with him, right now and forever, whatever may happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “for as long as you’ll have me. And now I think you’re ready for me.” Obi-Wan removes his fingers before taking his own cock in his hand, slicking it up and groaning softly. Anakin swallows hard, watching Obi-Wan prepare himself. It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How will that fit? Anakin starts to feel slight flutters of nervousness in his stomach, so he looks to Obi-Wan for any sort of reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Anakin, it will work. I’ll go slowly and you just try and relax, okay?” Obi-Wan is so kind, so understanding, so prepared for all of Anakin’s trepidation, all the nervousness he felt that threatened to take over dissipates like fog under the pure sunlight that is Obi-Wan Kenobi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yes, I want you so much,” Anakin says as Obi-Wan climbs on top of him now and kisses his nose. He’s ready for whatever Obi-Wan will give him, and he’s ready </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan positions himself at Anakin’s entrance and starts to gently push forwards. Anakin hisses and tenses up and Obi-Wan stops, saying, “I know it’s difficult, but I need you to relax for me. It will be much more comfortable and enjoyable for you if you do. Just pay attention to me, okay? Let me kiss you.” And Obi-Wan leans down to press his lips to Anakin’s, softly kissing him as he pushes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first bit of penetration is unlike anything Anakin could’ve imagined. It’s so much pressure, so much all at once, and even though Obi-Wan is moving slowly, Anakin acutely feels every centimeter of Obi-Wan’s cock as it goes deeper. He breaks the kiss to pant, mouth hanging open as he says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so big. Don’t stop, Obi-Wan. Just, just go slow, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, dear one,” Obi-Wan replies, and pushes in a little more. Anakin feels like this will never end; he can’t tell how much of Obi-Wan’s cock is already inside him and how much isn’t, but he does know that he wants this, so he takes deep breaths and closes his eyes and tries to focus on the sensation of Obi-Wan entering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what feels like an eternity, he feels Obi-Wan’s hips against his. Obi-Wan gives an experimental thrust, only pulling out a little bit before gently pushing back into Anakin. Anakin just whines, trying to catch his breath as he says, “Oh, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-Wan. Please, please keep going. You can move. I need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Obi-Wan says, sounding a lot like a prince of some sort from a film Anakin can’t quite recall at the moment, because Obi-Wan is pulling almost all the way out of him, looking him in the eyes, and then thrusting back in gently. All of Anakin’s nerve endings feel like they’ve been set aflame. But as the flames lick up through his insides, he welcomes them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can, you can go faster, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, pleading with his eyes, hoping Obi-Wan will be able to see that he wants this, that he needs this. And as Obi-Wan looks into his eyes, a knowing expression on his face, he once more pulls almost completely out before pushing back in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s back arches. He cries out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh fuck, Obi-Wan that’s so fucking good. Please don’t stop, oh please, I need your cock, Obi-Wan.” He knows he’s babbling a bit, but all concern about that has left him, has flown away like a feather in a gust of wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear one, I won’t stop,” Obi-Wan says. “I know you need me; I know. Look at you, all spread out and perfect, slick and stretched out, just ready to take someone’s cock. And how lucky I am that you’re taking mine, Anakin. Oh, don’t hide any noises from me, darling. I want to know exactly how I’m making you feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Obi-Wan thrusts in again Anakin can’t help but whine, “Oh, it feels good; it feels so good. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” In all his years of life, he never thought something could possibly cause him to react like this. But now Obi-Wan smiles like he knows some great secret, and he leans in to lick the shell of Anakin’s ear before whispering to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you liked that, my sweet fairy, I think you’ll love what I’m about to do to you,” Obi-Wan says, sounding every bit as self satisfied as a cat who’s just found a bowl of cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you--ah! Fuck, oh fuck, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Anakin cries. Obi-Wan has slightly changed the angle and now his cock is pushing up against that spot inside Anakin that makes him squirm and gasp for air, the oxygen in his lungs seemingly not enough to sustain him through this indescribable pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Obi-Wan all but groans, “There’s my Anakin, so good for me, so perfect. Keep telling me how good I make you feel, how it’s only me that makes you feel this way. I’m yours, Anakin, and you are mine. So go ahead, tell me how much you love my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do--oh, I do, Obi-Wan. Please never stop; I need it. I love your cock, I love it--I-I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Anakin gasps, and then realizes what he’s said. His insides seem to fold in on each other as he tries to process the situation. Obi-Wan has stopped moving and is gazing at him with a look akin to someone who’s journeyed a long way and finally found themselves on the doorstep of home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love you, my sweet, perfect, lovely Anakin,” Obi-Wan says as he pulls halfway out and thrusts in again before saying, “I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, I want you to love only me like this. Just the two of us. Tell me you want that too, dear one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin can barely summon up the words he’d so badly like to say when Obi-Wan’s cock is now just </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinding </span>
  </em>
  <span>down against his prostate, but he tries his best and gasps, “Yes, I want you--</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only you. Please, Obi-Wan. I need to come, oh fuck.” Anakin feels like he’s going to burst at the seams if Obi-Wan doesn’t do something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to push him just that little bit over the edge that he needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks at Anakin like he’s absolutely everything to him, and he presses their lips together just as he reaches a hand down and starts stroking Anakin’s cock so perfectly. Anakin arches again, fighting to stay focused on the kiss but finding himself unable to do that. He breaks away so he can watch Obi-Wan’s hand moving up and down his cock, and he lets his head fall back as his eyelids flutter closed as he says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come inside me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Obi-Wan’s eyes light up and he grips Anakin’s cock tighter, saying, “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin, I will. I’ll mark you as mine and I’ll be yours. Come for me, Anakin,” and he twists his hand around the head of Anakin’s cock at the same time as he pulls out a little bit and then thrusts back in, hitting Anakin’s prostate in the most perfect way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s third orgasm is like falling into a field of wildflowers. It’s soft and steady, a pulse of energy coursing through his body, his mouth sighing wordlessly and his body going limp. He feels warmth inside of him now as Obi-Wan groans, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Anakin vaguely registers Obi-Wan’s hand on his cock slowing down, helping him ride out his high, and right now he feels like there’s nobody else in the world but him and Obi-Wan, and the world was made for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes to find Obi-Wan lovingly staring down at him, and he feels his hand stroking his hair. Anakin smiles lazily up at him and says, “I love you, Obi-Wan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “I’m yours; I have been since we first met that day in June at the meadow. I hope you know that.” His voice is soft as he cards his fingers through Anakin’s now very messy curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s heart seems to actually skip a beat as he listens to Obi-Wan tell him what he’s so long wanted to hear, what he’s wished for beyond all else, but for now he settles on saying, “So, will you stay with me? Really stay with me, I mean.” He holds his breath as he awaits Obi-Wan’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiles at him tenderly as he says, “Yes, Anakin. Forever. I hope you brought cookies or something of the sort in that satchel of yours, because suddenly I’m feeling quite famished,” and he winks at Anakin as if they’re sharing some great secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin grins and says, “I like the way you think, Obi-Wan. Let’s get cleaned up and then we’ll see about cookies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lying on the mattress on top of one of the blankets that hadn’t been soiled by their earlier activities, their hair still damp from their bath in the stream outside the cave, Anakin and Obi-Wan lie on their sides, facing each other as the candlelight glows and they whisper to each other in the low light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A question I should’ve asked you long before? Hmm, how about this: how did you lose your arm?” Obi-Wan says, reaching out to gently touch Anakin’s prosthetic. His tone is cautious, his voice gentle, and he looks into Anakin’s eyes with understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I lost it in an accident in battle hundreds of years ago. I sometimes used to like to pick arguments with humans. I only survived because of my fairy magic, and I made the prosthetic myself. It’s not bad, don’t you think?” Anakin says, his emotions a mixture of pride at his creation and self consciousness about what Obi-Wan will think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you did a lovely job, and like every part of you, I love it,” Obi-Wan says, as casually as if he’s discussing the weather. Obi-Wan really is unlike any human he’s ever met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin has little time to muse over this, however, because now Obi-Wan is saying, “Your turn. What’s something you think you should’ve asked me long before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin says the first thing that comes to his mind, as he is wont to do. “How do you know so much about fairies? Who taught you all that? It’s unusual for humans in this day and age to know all that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was an only child, so I was rather lonely at times. My parents once bought me a book about fairies, and once I read it, I was fascinated. I wanted to know everything about them. I used to believe I could see them sometimes, but I never could be sure. And that belief never went away, though I was often mocked for it. In 1987, when I was sixteen and old enough to handle the trail, my parents took me hiking to the meadow where we first met. They wanted to show me the fairy ring. While they were setting up our picnic, I admired the fairy ring, careful not to step inside it, and I saw the tiniest ball of light go whizzing right in front of my face, tickle my nose, and then disappear into the forest. I told my parents but I don’t think they believed me. But I never forgot, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> fairies were real. That’s why I wasn’t at all shocked to meet you. I knew one of you would turn up again someday. And how very glad I am that it was you, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin is shocked. He can barely find the words to speak as he opens his mouth and says, “You’d been to that meadow before? In 1987? When you were sixteen?” This can’t actually be happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looks puzzled and says, “Yes, I just told you that. What’s wrong, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s expression is veering into one of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Anakin says. “I was that light you saw. I saw you looking at the fairy ring but I could see you were still a child with your parents so I didn’t invite you to dance. I just flew into your face for a moment and left. That was me. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Obi-Wan looks as shocked as Anakin feels and he leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Anakin’s lips before saying, “My dear, we were always meant to find each other.” Anakin feels warm all over. No wonder he felt like Obi-Wan was familiar. But however it came to be, they’re together now, and they will be, forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin yawns now, and Obi-Wan cups his cheek and asks, “Are you tired, dear one?” Anakin simply nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something that might help. Do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Belle Dame Sans Merci</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anakin?” Obi-Wan questions, looking into Anakin’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Anakin says, “I know that poem. I love it. It’s sad, but calming somehow. Do you have it with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have it memorized,” says Obi-Wan. “Let me recite it for you now.” And Obi-Wan clears his throat softly as he begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,</span>
</p><p> <span>Alone and palely loitering?</span></p><p>
  <span>The sedge has withered from the lake,</span>
</p><p> <span>And no birds sing.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,</span>
</p><p> <span>So haggard and so woe-begone?</span></p><p>
  <span>The squirrel’s granary is full,</span>
</p><p> <span>And the harvest’s done.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I see a lily on thy brow,</span>
</p><p> <span>With anguish moist and fever-dew,</span></p><p>
  <span>And on thy cheeks a fading rose</span>
</p><p> <span>Fast withereth too.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I met a lady in the meads,</span>
</p><p> <span>Full beautiful—a fairy’s child,</span></p><p>
  <span>Her hair was long, her foot was light,</span>
</p><p> <span>And her eyes were wild.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made a garland for her head,</span>
</p><p> <span>And bracelets too, and fragrant zone;</span></p><p>
  <span>She looked at me as she did love,</span>
</p><p> <span>And made sweet moan</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set her on my pacing steed,</span>
</p><p> <span>And nothing else saw all day long,</span></p><p>
  <span>For sidelong would she bend, and sing</span>
</p><p> <span>A fairy’s song.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found me roots of relish sweet,</span>
</p><p> <span>And honey wild, and manna-dew,</span></p><p>
  <span>And sure in language strange she said—</span>
</p><p> <span>‘I love thee true’.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took me to her Elfin grot,</span>
</p><p> <span>And there she wept and sighed full sore,</span></p><p>
  <span>And there I shut her wild wild eyes</span>
</p><p> <span>With kisses four.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there she lullèd me asleep,</span>
</p><p> <span>And there I dreamed—Ah! woe betide!—</span></p><p>
  <span>The latest dream I ever dreamt</span>
</p><p> <span>On the cold hill side.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw pale kings and princes too,</span>
</p><p> <span>Pale warriors, death-pale were they all;</span></p><p>
  <span>They cried—‘La Belle Dame sans Merci</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Thee hath in thrall!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw their starved lips in the gloam,</span>
</p><p> <span>With horrid warning gapèd wide,</span></p><p>
  <span>And I awoke and found me here,</span>
</p><p> <span>On the cold hill’s side.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this is why I sojourn here,</span>
</p><p> <span>Alone and palely loitering,</span></p><p>
  <span>Though the sedge is withered from the lake,</span>
</p><p> <span>And no birds sing.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very sad, just like I remember,” Anakin says as Obi-Wan finishes speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poem, though beautiful, has left an aching feeling in his heart that he needs to be rid of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he moves closer to Obi-Wan and says, “I’ll never leave you. Never.” He giggles a little bit as he continues, “I’ll be your fairy prince and you’ll be my knight in shining armor and nothing will come between us.” He feels a bit silly, a bit cliche, but he says it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, dear one, I know,” Obi-Wan says. “Now, we both need rest, so come here and I’ll hold you tight enough for you to remember I’ll never leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>either.” And Obi-Wan smiles at him like he intends to spend the rest of eternity holding Anakin in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin turns over and lies down so his back is pressed up against Obi-Wan’s chest, and he snuggles in as close as he can, feeling the rhythm of Obi-Wan’s steady breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Obi-Wan. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Anakin. I love you too. Forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this little journey into Anakin's fairy world. There will perhaps be a sequel, but we shall see. As usual, comment if you liked it and contact my lawyer if you didn't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>